Software development, including mobile application development, has greatly increased in recent years. Organizations increasingly develop multiple applications in order to support a variety of different hardware platforms with different capabilities and features. Software libraries may be developed and used across multiple applications in order to generate efficiency. These software libraries and applications may have user interface (UI) elements as well as non-user interface (non-UI) elements. Furthermore, the organizations developing the software libraries and applications may develop testing frameworks in order to facilitate automated testing of the software libraries and applications. In certain instances it may be difficult to test non-UI elements of software libraries or applications using existing testing frameworks. New applications including UI elements for various non-UI elements of a software library or application may need to be created in order to completely test the software libraries and applications.